Mass Effect: Bounty Hunter
by Belias Gigos
Summary: When the battle for elysium is happening, what happens after the battles, after the bloodshed, after the countless lives the slavers took. Was it worth it though? Takes place in ME1 to ME3
1. The Skyllian Blitz: Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO MASS EFFECT, MASS EFFECT IS OWNED BY BIOWARE, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE.**

**It was just an average Monday morning, the sky was blue the water clear, and a shitload of Batarian ships headed Elysium's way, gotta love Monday's 'eh? My name is Kayland Hiro, but most of my cohorts in crime call me Kay, or Aegis. Anyways I recently graduated from Aegis' engineering program, and I walked out on my family to go and try to travel to the Terminus systems. The reason why is because I heard Omega needs some engineers. Well, this is my story, and love. Ha! Funny.**

"**Aegis! Get your ass in here! Gin's Avenger is fucking up," this is just the good part of my job,**

"**What's wrong this time Gin?"**

"**Dude, it just won't cool down!" IDIOT'S I SWEAR,**

"**Did you try ejecting the thermal clip?"**

"**I did. I'm not an idiot Aegis," ok…**

"**Give it to me." Its firing mechanism was jammed. Wait! He just smacked it out! "The reason it won't cool down is because you ejected the thermal clip wrong, Gin!" **

"**Oh crap," **

"**Idiot," my friend Gin was always retarded. He does have a very well off college fund. But his intelligence could be challenged. Well, there's me, Gin, Yuri, an Alliance soldier who has been fed up with the Alliance, an Asari that were supposed to take to citadel, a FENRIS mech that's supposed to be fixed. So far all it did was destroy my new LOKI mech. And Loke, a drell assassin that decided to help us. **

"**I'm sorry to interrupt whatever this is, but turn on the news!" I did as the damn Asari asked and… **

"**Oh my god!" me, Yuri, Gin, and Loke all said in unison, **

"**Oh my god is correct," it showed scenes of battle, and multiple ships entering the atmosphere, **

"**Pirates? Or Batarians?" **

"**Yuri, does it really matter! Aegis is that HELIOS battle ship ready!" we heard explosions and crashes coming from the other side of our compound, **

"**Shit! I recommend everyone gears up for some heavy fighting! You to Asari!" everyone put on our armor, a set of standard combat armor with BLOOD written along our right arm, "Gin, Yuri, I need you two to punch out the window, Loke cover our asses, you, Asari, cover Loke's ass!" everyone did as I said, "Yuri, did that new heavy mech get here yet?"**

"**Ya Aegis, it just won't activate though," great! The glass finally broke out and we could see over 20 pirates, or whatever they were trying to get into the hangar, **

"**Lay down suppressing fire you two! I'm gonna see if that FENRIS mech can reach the heavy,"**

**I ran over to my computer console and typed in the manual override controls for the FENRIS, and it worked I saw the door, and a whole lot of dark, really wish I could've installed night vision for it, I walked over to the big metal casing, or at least what I thought was the casing for the heavy, and used it's attacking controls to shatter the case. Well I was right about it being the heavy's case.**

**"Can you hurry your happy little ass up Aegis?"**

**"I'm trying Gin!" it was an advanced code and I tried to hack it to the best of me not being there… it asked for a password, "Yuri! It's asking for a password, what the hell is it talking about!"**

**"I thought it was asking for mine," Yuri got shot in the shoulder and fell down like a ton of bricks, **

**"Yuri!" I ran over to him and applied medi-gel to the wound, "Yuri, are you ok!" he grabbed me by the shoulder and pulled me to his eye level,**

**"The password is my real name, screw me and go get that mech online!" I was panicking, **

**"Asari, Loke, get over here, cover Yuri, I'm gonna seal this door!" they came back and I tried sealing the door,**

**"He lost too much blood Aegis." No… NO! I sealed the damn door and came back to Yuri, **

**"Don't die on me Yuri! Don't die!" I ran to our weapons shelf and found my experimental medic nanobots, and ran back to Yuri, "DON'T DIE!" I injected him with the nanobots, and it didn't look like they were working, "DAMN IT!" I grabbed his assault rifle and ran over to the window and shot, after a long and bloody battle I got shot a good three times and I wouldn't die. I shot 5 different clips into those people, and then I fell unconscious. When I woke up I saw Yuri standing over me, **

**"Aegis, wake up man!" I woke up and found it wasn't some dream! I got socked in the face, "Next time I tell you something DO IT!" **

**"How are you alive Yuri?" I got kicked by Loke, and when I finally got up I got smacked by the Asari, **

"**Ok just stop hitting me damn it!" they stopped and I walked over to my console with great unease, I typed in Yuri's real name, which I won't tell, and the mech activated, I called that FENRIS back up to our side of the compound, and the YMIR mech came out from the garage, **

"**Like I said, screw me, and get that**** mech online," **

"**Yeah? Fuck off Yuri!" I then walked over to the gun rack and grabbed my shotgun. It was a modded Claymore to decrease recoil, and increase its stopping power, and then walked over to the sealed door, "Yuri, Gin, get your shotguns out and get over here," Gin's was the standard Scimitar Assault shotgun, and Yuri's was what he called a 'Falconet Hand Cannon' but it's a normal Katana shotgun modded like mine. Only his can tear a hole through things, even metal, I unsealed the door and found four humans in Alliance armor and one that looked like he had been trained, **

"**Who are you!" he said while pulling out his shotgun, **

"**My name's Gin, This is Aegis Hiro, 'nd Yuri Artium, we live here and we want a fucking answer from you first!" he put his shotgun back, but we kept ours out, **

"**My name's John Shepard, an Alliance Marine, the rest are just civilians, one said that you could help us organize a militia until Alliance reinforcements come here," great, fucking Alliance B.S.**

"**We can't we can house wounded and such, but we don't have enough ammo and weaponry for everyone," he seemed ok**

"**That's good, all we needed was a place to put them," wait!**

"**How much? We might have enough," I don't like were this is going,**

"**200 in all, 50 marines, 140 civilians, and 10 POW's" FUCK!**

"**We'll be glad to do that John," what was Gin getting us into,**

"**Thanks," **

"**But on one condition."**

"**What's the condition?" wait Gin don't!**

"**We need money, and the civilians, such as women and children can stay here, we also need more LOKI mechs operational as of yesterday… Sir… also the women and men who can't fight can help us re-establish a secure connection to other sides of our compound," he looked bewildered,**

"**We can't promise money, but we can allow the LOKI mechs to be moved over here. And some engineers can help with getting the communications back online,"**

"**Wrong, we just need one set up on the far side so we can communicate there sir,"**

"**Ok, we can also agree with the fact that we'll allow all civilians that can't or won't fight to help here," wow,**

"**If you can't promise money, then promise us enough to get to the citadel. Or even to get us a ship. Either one will do,"**

"**I can't promise that, but if you help the Alliance will be in your debt," What is Gin planning!**

"**Good, Loke, Asari, go help Shepard secure a route for the civilians, Yuri, and Aegis, come with me," we followed him willingly, we reached our bunks and sat,**

"**What in the hell are you getting us into Gin!" he sat, popped open a bottle of Red Rum, and drank it, **

"**I'm just helping, get that YMIR heavy ready for AA support,"**

"**No you aren't Gin! What type of angle are you working!" he walked over to his locker and took out a data pad,**

"**This is why Aegis!" I looked at the Datapad and it showed millions of streams of data, **

"**Wh-What is this Gin!" he just kept drinking, **

"**It's an AI core. It was supposed to be integrated into our HELIOS assault ship, but we couldn't, if I get caught Aegis, I need you to hold onto this," me and Yuri stared at it,**

"**Wh-Why though, why did you create it?" He then walked back to his box, hopefully there's no more AI, but he instead pulled out a cigarrete, and started smoking it,**

"**It responds to Garuda, if you find any suitable mechanical body, integrate it into there,"**

"**Bu-but why!" he smoked what was left of his cigarrete, and put down his bottle,**

"**To help save the world."**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger (If anyone is even reading this)**


	2. The beginning of the end

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING RELATED TO MASS EFFECT, PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASE!**

** You just gotta love these bounty's the citadel put's on criminals they want dead. I'm just new at this, but already have a reputation thanks to the spectre Saren helping me. I thought he hated humans, but he made an exception for me. But today, I got a message from him, and this is how it went down from where I was a lowly pup working for C-sec, and I was tracking down a man by the name of Shepard. What's surprising is that Saren asked me to do it. I think the reason why is because I helped on Elysium during the blitz. **

** "Saren, why are you asking me and not the executer?" Saren just kept giving me instructions,**

** "I want you to arrest him now Kay,"**

** "Why? He hasn't done anything wrong, so far he's been helping, he destroyed Fist's gang," he cut me off,  
>"I know you want to be a bounty hunter, and I'll help. In your locker is an experimental pistol, and a shield generator. I want you to either arrest Shepard, or kill this quarian," I was interested; quarians are scumbags of the citadel.<strong>

** "Ok Saren, but once either or is dead, or arrested, I want massive payment to get me off the citadel! Ok?" He didn't think twice,**

** "Locker now, gun, Shield, and clothes that might interest you," this I was going to enjoy, "Saren out,"**

**I walked to my locker, and put on the clothes he got me a trench coat, leather boots and an N7 chest plate. "Nice," I punched out, and walked to the alley that quarian was supposed to be,**

** "Kay, the credits are being transferred to your account, kill that quarian," he then left my Omni-tools projector. And I just now noticed this, but I have red lensed goggles in my pocket,**

** "Nicer," I put them on, and they made everything look like you were looking through glasses, but on the other side they were red, and the pistol is heavy, but Saren assured me that it was good. Better be because it was heavy as hell. I opened up my side of the alley and saw Saren's assassins fighting Shepard, the quarian, a krogan, I think it was that Wrex guy, and Garrus Vakarian. Why was he with a human? I don't know but if Shepard saw me shoot at that quarian, he would give me a big ass lecture. Sooo, I fired two rounds into the closest Salarian, ran up and kicked the other in the face, and smashed the Turian's head into the box. Ah ruthless bloodshed! A classic! "Shepard, it's me! Kay Hiro!" he got out of cover, and noticed me for the first time,**

** "Kay! It's good to see you. Glad you're still putting helping others!"**

** "Kay? You're supposed to be in C-sec," Garrus. Always the one to ruin my fun!**

** "So are you Garrus, but that's beside the point. I want to help you Shepard, just like I did on Elysium," he pondered the question,**

** "Sure, it'll be good to be travelling with an old marine, but what about C-sec?"**

** "If Garrus is with you, they shouldn't mind it at all, plus it was boring in C-sec,"**

** "Welcome aboard Kay," **

** "Also, I found some visual evidence that Saren was on Eden Prime, also, who is this Quarian?"**

** "Tali, Tali'Zorah nar Rayya," this is odd. We never see much Quarians outside of the Migrant Fleet,**

** "And why are you here Miss Tali?"**

** "You both can ask questions later, we need to get to Udina with this information," _I know I'm gonna regret betraying Saren,_**

** Saren's POV**

** "Saren, it seems that the human you hired has betrayed you," I knew it!**

** "Humans can never be trusted, put me on the next comm line, that man is a traitor,"**

** "He also found Visual evidence of you on Eden Prime, sir," **

** "What! How?" there's no way, he was on the citadel while they were trying to accuse me! "And how did he come by this Benezia?"**

** "I don't know sir. But we lost contact with a Geth ship on Pluto,"**

** "Pluto? Interesting,"**

** Shepard's POV**

** "You're not making this any easier-"**

** "Shut up Udina, we got evidence to prove that Saren was on Eden Prime," I hate politics,**

** "You have got a lot of nerve Shepard, and bringing a quarian, and… who is this Shepard?"**

** "Anderson, it's good to see you're still hard on politics and kicking ass,"**

** "It's good to see you to Kay," It's good that Kay knows Anderson,**

** "So what evidence do you have?" Kay stepped up,**

** "We have visual evidence of Saren planting bombs on Eden Prime," Tali seemed shocked, **

** "But how? The Geth destroy their memory core's when they die," He seemed to be thinking,**

** "While I sent an old colleague to Pluto to investigate odd thing's I went along with him, I have expert hacking skill's, so when I hacked a Geth, it couldn't have deleted any evidence… and by using the communication tower on the ship, I hacked many more and compiled this," his Omni-tool opened up and showed a Geth looking directly at Saren **

**_ 'Plant the charges, leave no evidence that we were ever here,' _**

** "This is overwhelming evidence, quarian. What evidence do you present?" she reluctantly turned on her Omni-tool**

**_ 'Eden Prime was a major victory; the Beacon has brought us one step closer to the return of the Reaper's,'_**

**_ 'And one step closer to finding the conduit,'_ **

** "Reaper's, I heard of them before. The vision is making sense now!"**

** "This is compelling evidence. Kay, Tali, Shepard, meet us at the Tower,"**

** "I'm sorry Udina, but I would rather go back to the ship," wait,**

** "I didn't say you could join us yet," **

** "Well? I'm excellent with tech, and I could make weapon mods from scratch, and the quarian could help,"**

** "Agreed," I hate it when Kay makes sense.**

** Kay's POV**

** "Thanks' for having me commander, Udina take my evidence, I'm going to the ship,"**

** "Garrus, show Tali and Kay to the ship,"**

** "Right away Commander," we walked out and decided to take the taxi to get to C-sec,**

** "How long have you known the commander Kay?" wow… that's a hard question,**

** "We knew each other since the academy… although I think we met before that. Memory's starting to go so. This is the first time I've seen him after the battle of Elysium, back then though I was just a mechanic though, fixing weapons that couldn't fix themselves. I heard he's from Mindior though. Oh! We also went to the N7 program, but I dropped out. They said I hacked the controls to get me in there in the first place,"**

** "Amazing, you were in the N7 program? Why did you hack the controls," Garrus always asks retarded questions **

** "What's the N7 program?" I swear I'm gonna get an ulcer from this!**

** "Tali, the N7 program is for the best of the best of the Alliance Navy," the car finally parked and we got out, "Also, your armor choices Tali. There extremely limited, so why don't I make you some. It has to get… annoying at points of time,"**

** "Well it does, but the reason we wear these suits is that we have weakened immune systems," hmm… **

** "I also have a weakened immune system. But mine is because my white blood cell count is low, I need a healthy transfusion every year so I live," **

** "But you can breathe freely! Not through a filter! You can touch flowers and smell them! I can't!" WOW,**

** "I'm sorry Tali… I had no idea,"**

** "Well, if you can cure our weakened immune systems then that would be GREAT!" now I feel bad.**


End file.
